Pornimaniacs
by Nonya B. Swackz
Summary: The Warner Siblings escape from their water tower prison and plan to strip (pun intended) Dr. Otto Scratchansniff of his virginity. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: From Horny Beginnings

One evening at the Warner Bros. Studio, a team of animators were creating three black, almost dog-like characters named "Yakko", "Wakko", and "Dot". Suddenly, the characters came to life and began vigorously fucking the animators. This sort of libidinous behaviour without the use of condoms was deemed unacceptable by the studio heads, and as such The Warner Siblings were placed in the water tower, where they took turns doing each other to keep themselves occupied.

5 years later...

Celebrity and toon psychiatrist Dr. Otto Scratchansniff was in his office attempting to cure Taylor Swift of BBS (Big Beyotch Syndrome) over the phone.

"Yes, yes, ve all know zat Vun Direction boy is gay. But zat's still no reason to be such a b -"

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S JUST NASTY!" yelled Ralph T. Guard, the head of security at the studio.

"Vut ze - ?" Otto said, looking at his window. He turned back to his phone. "I'll call you back, Taylor."

Otto hung up the phone, walked over to his window, and opened it. There, up on the WB water tower, were The Warner Siblings, who had apparently succeeded in opening the door to their prison.

The Warners looked like they hadn't brushed, showered, shaved, or changed clothes in 5 years (probably because they hadn't), but they didn't seem to give two craps about it - Yakko and Wakko were fapping to the girls in the onlooking crowd below while Dot was lifting up her skirt to show all the boys her pink panties.

Otto was so revolted at the sight of such sexual behaviour that he threw up, and his vomit landed right on the head of an Asian tourist below.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" screamed the tourist, wiping the watery yogurt and other foods/fluids off of his head.

"Sorry, my bad!" the psychiatrist yelled back.

Unfortunately for Otto, this little incident had caught the 3 little perverts' attention; they rushed over to Otto's office and each kissed him right smack dab on the lips (yes, Yakko and Wakko are bi), only Dot took a little more time and seemed to enjoy it more than her brothers did. Wakko actually had to pull her away. Dot blushed and made the "call me" sign to Otto, giggling like a schoolgirl about to get her dream date to the prom.

Otto shook his head in bewilderment and frustration.

"Who ze fuck are you little perverts and vut are you doing in my office!?

"Oh, wait, this is an office?" said Wakko in a Liverpudlian accent. "Begging your pardon, govna, but I thought this was a whorehouse."

The boy was looking through a Playboy magazine Otto had left on his desk.

Even more frustrated, Otto took the magazine away and threw it in his desk drawer.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Yakko..." said Yakko politely, looking at his brother.

Wakko was looking at some girls passing by the room through the peephole in the door, so Yakko spanked him to get his attention.

"Ow! What the bloody fuck, mate?" said Wakko, rubbing his rear.

Yakko cleared his throat and pointed to Otto. Wakko took the hint.

"Oh, I'm Wakko."

"And I'm Dot, but you can call me anytime," said Dot in a deep, seductive voice.

At this comment, the Warner sister took off her skirt and blouse, leaving only her bra and panties. Then, she rushed toward Dr. Scratchansniff. The doctor ran around the room with Dot chasing him, yelling "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT". Yakko figured he _could_ do something to help, but he was too busy looking through Otto's porn magazine. Wakko, on the other hand, was too busy being stunned at how sexy his sister looked in panties.

After 30 minutes of being chased by a perverted girl he hardly even knew, Otto called for help via the PA system.

"NURSE! NURSE!"

The door to the office opened and in walked an incredibly sexy nurse with luscious blonde hair, big hazel eyes, and a slender body. Yakko and Wakko's hearts began to pound as they looked lustfully at the nurse.

"Hello, boys," said the Nurse seductively.

Yakko and Wakko glanced at each other and immediately started brawling and biting each other over who got to screw the nurse first.

"Nurse, take zese perverts somevere avay from me," said Otto, covering his penis from Dot's desperate mouth.

"Yes, your majesty. Come along, boys," said the Nurse.

And so the nurse forced the horny, lovestruck Dot to put her clothes back on, took her hand, and led her out the door with Yakko and Wakko following her droolingly.

5 minutes later, Otto decided to visit the office of studio head Thaddeus Plotz. He found the husky little guy masturbating with his swivel chair facing the window.

"WHAT NOTHING"

Plotz zipped up his fly and turned to face Otto, trying his best to look innocent.

"Um, what do you need, Dr. Scratchansniff?"

"Some perverts are trying to rape me. Vut should I do, Mr. Plotz?"

"Well, are you a virgin?"

Otto blinked awkwardly.

"...uhhhhhh..."

"You are, aren't you"

Otto hung his head in confession.

"Ja, it is true. I am a virgin."

Meanwhile, the Warner Siblings were listening to/watching the conversation between Plotz and Otto through the keyhole - or at least Yakko and Dot were, while Wakko was busy making out with the nurse and fingering her vagina through her skirt.

The more Dot listened to/looked at Otto, the wetter and wetter her panties became until she was completely soaked.

"I MUST HAVE THAT SMEXY HUNK'S ROCKET INSIDE MY SPACEPORT," she yelled, taking her wet, pink panties off and replacing them with blue "Dora the Explorer" ones. "AND MY MOUTH! NOT NECESSARILY IN THAT ORDER!"

Yakko was already concocting a plan to rob Otto of his virginity.

"Oh, don't worry, Dot," the elder Warner cackled, rubbing his hands together. "He'll be blasting off soon enough."

10 minutes later, Otto was heading back towards his office. When he got there, however,


	2. Chapter 2: Rocket Power

he found the perverted girl from earlier sitting on his client couch, wearing a revealing pink dress and a fair amount of makeup.

Otto felt his member stretch through his pants and liquid come out of it.

"Hello, n - oh, screw it, I can't wait any longer." Dot pulled Otto's pants and boxers down and began sucking on his penis.

Otto felt more liquid spew out of him and into the pervert girl's mouth, a relief he'd never felt before and that he wanted to feel forever...

After Otto came and Dot swallowed his man juice, the funny animal ripped her dress and panties off, laid down on the couch, and yelled, "FUCK ME!"

Horny as hell, the psychiatrist jammed his penis in the funny animal's vagina and did her long and hard, making her scream and squeal for more


	3. Chapter 3: Stop, Look, and Chase

This went on until both of them came, whereupon they both collapsed, exhausted from the sexual activity.

"Otto," Dot said suddenly, turning around to face the psychiatrist she had just screwed.

Otto leaned his head upward.

"Yes, my creepy yet somehow attractive sex partner?"

"Will you - marry me?"

Wide-eyed, Otto jumped out his office window and into a mattress truck used for the next Daffy Duck cartoon, then ran as far away as he could with Dot chasing him.


	4. Chapter 4: No Lube for Yakko

Daffy was annoyed.

"Thcrew it, Friz. I ain't jumpin' on any mattreth that two naked people jumped on. Get the Devil to do it."

Right on cue, the Tasmanian Devil appeared and ate the mattress, cum and all.

"Mmmm, salty!"

Back in the office, Yakko had come out of the closet (physical closet, of course; he'd come out as bi immediately after his creation) and was laughing at the outcome of his plan.

Suddenly, Wakko ran into the office screaming with his shirt torn off and covered in cum and lipstick marks.

"Yakko! You've gotta help me, mate! The ho wants to get _married_!"

"Ohhh, lovvvverbooooy!" yelled the Nurse as she stood in the office naked.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, WOMAN!" Wakko cried as he ran after Dot and Otto, using a telephone line as a zipline.

"NO! YOUR ASS IS MINE, YOU SEXY BEAST! AND YOUR DICK!"

The Nurse ran after Wakko, her boobs jiggling with every step. The funny animal noticed this and felt his penis harden.

"STOP BOUNCING THOSE CANTALOPES! I DON'T WANT A BONER RIGHT NOW!"

"TOO BAD! I'M GONNA SUCK YOU DRY, BOY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yakko was cracking up and fapping at the same time back in Otto's office.

"Hahaha, I love a good rape scenario. There's no pain like someone else's."

"H-hi, Yakko." said a male voice from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5: Minerva's Magnificent Mate

**Startled, Yakko gulped and crossed his fingers, hoping that the person in the doorway wasn't who he thought it was. **

**It was.**

**In the doorway stood none other than Thaddeus Plotz, looking at Yakko with a face that shouted "mancrush". **

**"I want it," the producer said simply, eyeing Yakko's fly. As he said this, his own penis ripped through his black leather pants, hard as a rock.**

**Putting his hand over his wood that was unfortunately sprouting, Yakko backed up towards the shattered window, as Plotz slowly approached him.**

**"L-listen, Plotz, you d-don't want me; there are plenty of other anthros you can bang. I-I heard the Brain is pretty good in bed - "**

**The Brain's monotone voice could be heard from the bathroom next door.**

**"I do not know what your brother's told you, but I'll have you know I'm as straight as an erection, you male prostitute!" **

**Yakko's eyes widened. **

**"Oh, dang."**

**Screaming, he jumped out the window and followed his brother and the Nurse, with Plotz in (not-so) hot pursuit.**

**Otto, on the other hand, had succeeded in forcibly clothing Dot in a red-and-yellow thong, which he used to wedgie her from a tree in front of the Warner Bros. studio.**

**Walking away from the screaming and swinging Dot, Otto noticed a teenaged couple - obviously among the interns Plotz had hired earlier that selfsame week - sitting underneath a tree on one of the islands of the studio parking lot with their backs turned to him, cuddling each other. The boy slowly moved his hand down his girlfriend's back through her long red hair to her skirt and gave her an atomic wedgie, pulling her flower-covered panties over her head.**

**The girl squealed in a combination of surprise and pleasure as her boyfriend popped in front of her and pushed her on her back, groping her breasts with her panties still over her head.**

**The girl took her panties off of her head, moaning as they literally snapped back into position. She then slapped her boyfriend, suddenly angry. **

**"How DARE you hog your delicious sausage all to yourself!" she yelled, pointing at her boyfriend's fly. "You know I wanted it for my birthday, but, oh no, you thought to yourself, 'Oh, Minerva doesn't need my sausage, I'll just get her a bracelet instead'! You selfish little twit!"**

**Minerva pouted, legs open very wide.**

**Her boyfriend looked positively outraged. **

**"I'M the selfish twit? I'M the selfish twit!?" he said, getting up and looking at Minerva with complete fury. **

**"Vut ze actual - " Otto muttered to himself, not moving from his spot in front of a black smart car, unintentionally giving the mother and daughter inside a full view of his hairy rear.**

**"You know what?" said the boyfriend, taking the gloves Minerva was wearing off of her hands and throwing them on the ground. "That's it! RUNT WANT EAT!"**

**Runt tore his pants and boxers off to reveal his boner, the size and hardness of which made Otto, Minerva, and the female smart car driver all gasp. **


	6. Chapter 6: Wut

**Runt slowly approached Minerva, rubbing his paws together while his said girlfriend was staring at his dingaling.**

**"It's time."**

**The mom in the smart car fainted, although her teenaged daughter was too busy playing Fruit Ninja on her iPhone to notice. **

**Runt turned Minerva facedown on the grassy island and pulled her blue silk skirt and florescent panties down to reveal her booty. **

**Just as Runt was about to deliver the first spanking, however, a quartet of pirates walked across the space dividing Otto/the smart car and Runt/Minerva, carrying an upside-down cheerleader on a hospital stretcher with a whole in it to carry said cheerleader by the booty.**

**As they carried their booty, the pirates sang, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."**

**Otto was so aghast by this point he couldn't move, even after the pirates had hauled their booty into the WB studio and were well out of earshot.**

**Runt stared after the pirates for a full 2 minutes with his eyebrow furrowed, before he shrugged and began spanking Minerva as hard as he could. **

**Minerva, who was notorious at Warner Bros. for her B.D.S.M. fetish, squealed and screamed with each spanking, begging Runt to smack her harder.**

**Otto was totally lost by these events.:**

**1) Right behind the smart car, the Warner Brothers were being chased by Plotz and the Nurse.**

**2) Dot was trying to swing her thong towards him.**

**3) Pirates were singing Disney songs about having found the booty.**

**4) Runt was spanking Minerva.**

**5) Through the window of the antique office of Warner founders Harry, Albert, Sam, and Jack, the Brain was visibly executing Plan P - hiding from Rita's time of the month.**

**Otto got down on his knees and shouted to the sky above him.**

**"VUT ZE DICKENS IS GOING ONNNNNN!?"**

**"Perhaps I could answer zat qvestion pour vous, Monsieur Psychiatrist," said a voice from behind Otto.**

**The psychiatrist turned around and saw the old toon star Pepe Le Pew, his "girlfriend" Penelope Pussycat chained to him by the neck. **

**"Let's take zis to ze Bisexual Tunnel of Love, shall ve?" said the skunk, pulling a smoke bomb out of his pocket.**

**"'Ze Bisexual Tunnel of L - ' aw, c'mon!" said Otto just as Pepe threw the smoke bomb down.**


	7. Chapter 7: What Goes Down

**The smoke bomb had teleported Otto down a rabbit hole, and when he looked down he found that he was wearing a blue dress with petticoats and blue panties underneath.**

**As the psychiatrist fell, he passed by several disturbing images, such as Tsukune banging Moka's rectum, Discord giving Twilight Sparkle a wedgie, Shana skirting Hecate, and, worst of all, Hillary Clinton riding a broomstick in her true witch form.**

**"Alright, you sick, little polecat," said Otto as he continued to fall. "You said you'd tell me vi all ze toons at Varner Bruzzers are acting like perverts. I demand to know."**

**After he said this, Otto finally landed on a mattress in a very fancy bedroom, at the center of which Pepe was lying on a bed masturbating while Penelope was preoccupied with playing with a ball of yarn next to the bed, having seemingly forgotten about Pepe's smell.**

**"So," said the skunk, putting his penis away and looking at Otto. "You vaunt to know vut's going on, eh?"**

**Otto nodded and covered up his nose to block Pepe's smell.**

**Pepe held up a vial filled with a yellowish-white liquid.**

**Otto's eyes widened.**


End file.
